Meurs un autre jour
by Armeria-Sama
Summary: "Alors qu'il rendait son dernier souffle, l'âme aspirée par le méandre abyssal de la mort, un choc immense le submergea. À sa vue s'offrait maintenant un blanc immaculé…Ainsi que des hommes le dévisageant d'yeux sévères…Plus de place ? Comment ça, plus de place ?"


**Bonjour !**

**Alors cet one-shot, j'avais envie de l'écrire depuis un certain bout de temps, je n'avais pas trouvé le temps, et là enfin, j'ai pu le coucher par écrit et en finir avec cette idée. Je le dis tout de suite, je sais que l'idée du gars qui meurt et qui se retrouve dans la mouise une fois en haut a été utilisée dans plein d'histoires/films, mais j'espère que la mienne sera un minimum originale. J'ai tenté de faire mon truc à moi, a vous de juger si vous trouvez que c'est réussi ou pas ^^.**

**L'idée, c'est donc Kanda qui meurt à cause de sa capacité de régénération qui le lâche, et au paradis, y a plus de place. La fic peut se situer absolument où vous voulez après le tome 16, ou peut-être un peu après le tome 21 à la rigueur, pour quelques allusions qui pourraient s'y relater. Pas de couple, ce OS, c'est de l'humour et peut-être un arrière-goût mais_ très_ léger de angst. Rating T au cas où, mais y a pas grand chose de méchant.**

**Bon, et bien, enjoy !**

* * *

La nuit était particulièrement froide, ce soir-là. Un vent agressif soulevait ses cheveux et martelait sa peau de sa fraîcheur glaciale. Kanda recevait les quelques gouttes qui s'échouaient sur son visage depuis plusieurs minutes, simples messagères de la giboulée prochaine. Justement, celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps, et ses clous tombèrent en cascade pour jouer une musique tonitruante sur le béton.

Il n'appréciait pas la pluie. Il ne la détestait pas. Non, il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le combat dans lequel il était plongé. Il attaquait, chargeait sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de parer, virevoltant dans l'air, esquivant parfois une attaque que l'autre réussissait à envoyer. Il ne pensait plus qu'à son anéantissement, le reste n'avait aucune importance. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, qu'il vente. Soit. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de le tuer.

Mais le destin, parfois cruel, en décida autrement.

Il fut touché par un obus. La seconde d'après, le poison trépignait déjà dans ses veines. Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoique ce soit, il vit le monde autour de lui basculer et percuta le sol de plein fouet. Prostré sur le flanc, rageant contre sa propre erreure et brûlant de l'envie d'en découdre, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Si la colère l'avait momentanément aidé à oublier la douleur, c'était maintenant impossible. Elle sillonnait ses vaisseaux sanguins, semblant se répandre en lui à la vitesse d'une trainée de poudre et le sang qui lui montait aux yeux pulsait à présent dans ses oreilles. On aurait dit qu'une dizaine de tambour battaient à ses côtés, il se sentit pris dans un étau. Tandis que le carcan invisible se resserrait sur lui, il eut l'impression d'être déchiqueté à la perceuse de l'intérieur.

Bientôt, l'air lui manqua, la vue le quitta, et l'aubade des heurts cessa.

Alors qu'il rendait son dernier souffle, son âme aspirée par le méandre abyssal de la mort, il revoyait Komui lui expliquant qu'il ne se régénérerait pas éternellement. Lui, dans une poussée d'orgueil arrogante, avait négligé cet avertissement, le prenant pour une élucubration. Voilà où il en était, maintenant.

Sans avoir le temps de penser et de se repentir davantage, il sombra.

**XXX **

Un choc immense le submergea. Comme une décharge électrique parcourant son corps à une vitesse vertigineuse, comme si ses cellules, précédemment endormies à jamais, choisissaient de se réveiller. Est-ce que, finalement, son corps ne l'avait pas abandonné ? Il récupéra sa vision, quoique cachée par un voile gris, et chose plus qu'étrange, il ne respirait pas, et n'en ressentait pas la moindre gêne. Sous son étonnement, le velum se décomposa doucement, dégageant un espace noir à perte de vue.

Si son esprit identifiait cela comme un couloir, il n'en était pas certain, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne sentait rien sous lui. Etait-il monté au ciel, perdu dans la voûte sphérique de la nuit à jamais sans pouvoir avoir accéder à autre chose ? Etait-il en enfer ? Et surtout, était-ce donc ça, la mort ?

Il soupira, et se demanda s'il était complet, car vraiment, il ne percevait plus la pesanteur de son corps, et ne pouvait distinguer si ses membres étaient là. Sans perdre de temps, il tenta de déplacer sa main à son bras, et sentit avec bonheur le tissu de son uniforme sous ses doigts. Il n'avait pas perdu son sens du touché. Le soulagement passé, il se hâta de réamorcer le mouvement avec les autres parties de son corps. Autre bras, là. Visage, là. Cheveux, là. Jambes, là. Ventre, là. Deux épaules, là. Dos, là. Torse, là. Fesses et mini-Yûu…Bref, tout allait bien. A part le problème de respiration, il était vraisemblablement vivant. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'il foutait ici, et comment sortir cet endroit.

_Tch…Où je suis tombé ?_

Il essaya d'avancer, cherchant à tâtons un mur ou quelconque chose délimitant l'emplacement du lieu, quand un grésillement insupportable survint à ses oreilles.

_Avance._

_PARDON ?!_

Venait-il d'entendre quelqu'un parler DANS SA TÊTE ?

_Pose pas de question et lambine pas, c'est au fond à droite, avec la lumière qui clignote !_

Le ton supérieur de la voix de son interlocuteur ne lui plut pas, et l'indisposa légèrement.

_Tsss…Je sais pas où tu la vois ta lumière espèce de connard mais moi je vois rien alors te fous pas de moi où je t'étripe !_

_Ouhh, mais c'est que ça mord ! Y'a un bug du système, ça va venir._

Système ? Que lui chantait ce…

_J'ai dit pose pas de question. Le temps que je répare, je vais te guider._

En soupirant, il se tint prêt à suivre les indications.

_Oriente-toi vers la droite. _

Ses pieds bougèrent, tandis qu'il s'insurgeait mentalement de devoir obéir à un parfait inconnu…

_Je suis pas n'importe qui ! Et pas à droite pour ta droite ! Ma droite !_

Le japonais grogna.

_Comment tu veux que je sache où t'es ? Je vois rien !_

Un petit rire fit resurgir le grésillement.

_Je pense que ça ira mieux…_

_Tch ?_

Une lumière brillante l'aveugla à sa gauche. Par réflexe, il se cacha les yeux de son bras, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'y habituait.

_Rooh fais pas ta chochotte, t'es pas mourut…Enfin, tu ne peux pas être dans un pire état que celui de maintenant. Suis la lumière au bout du tunnel…I believe I can fly ! _

La voix était railleuse, et le brun n'apprécia pas qu'on se moque de lui de la sorte. C'est pourquoi défilèrent dans sa tête bons nombres de pensées passant en revue toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait avant qu'il ne daigne avancer. Plus il s'approchait, et plus les feux de la sphère d'énergie devenaient étincelants. Il se plaça au-devant, et soudain la phrase du type lui revint en tête. « Dans un pire état que celui de maintenant. », une lumière…Etait-il…

_Mort ? Eh ouais mon gars. Maintenant t'es gentil mais faut pas que tu sois là longtemps, donc c'est tout droit. Puis tu tournes à gauche, et tout droit ! Puis à gauche ! A droite ! Un, dos, tres…Quelle grosse marrade…Euh tout droit. _

Naturellement, le pauvre garçon qu'était Kanda n'avait rien compris…Et encore ce crachotement mécanique infernale…

_Ah saloperie de bug !_

Il entendit soudain des échos étranges, comme si quelqu'un bataillait avec un objet, un mot ressemblant à « enfoiré » arriva à son oreille, et après un sifflement aigu, une petite musique d'ambiance énervante.

…_SCNF, c'est à nous de vous faire aimer le train !_

_Tu te trompes d'époque et d'endroit connard de micro !_

Nouveaux bruits de luttes, l'agacement grandissait en lui quand la voix retentit, cette fois succincte.

_Bon, tu passes la lumière, et tu vas sur la file de droite. _

_Tss qu'est-ce que vous me…_

_Dans 200 mètres, vous arriverez à destinati-TA GUEULE !_

Et avant qu'il ne puisse amorcer lui-même le mouvement d'avancement, il se sentit aspiré au niveau du nombril à l'intérieur de la sphère, pénétrant un peu sonné dans un endroit nouveau. À sa vue s'offrait maintenant un blanc immaculé, qui se révélait être un chemin se séparant en deux parties. La première était grisâtre et se finissait sur un trou noir béant et la deuxième, sur laquelle il se trouvait, et d'une blancheur à faire pâlir de jalousie les cheveux du moyashi, se terminait sur un portail en or massif avec un énorme cadenas en ferraille. Et un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

_ON EST SUR LES NUAGES, ON VA SE PETER LA GUEULE ! _

Mais non, les nues supportaient parfaitement leurs poids, peut-être parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas. L'expérience était étonnante, tout bonnement renversante. Après cet aspect-là, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul sur sa file, et qu'un groupe d'hommes le dévisageaient d'yeux sévères…

« Encore un ?! » s'exclama l'un deux.

L'homme qui venait de parler paraissait avoir la soixantaine, avec ses cheveux gris et son visage marqué par les rides. Les cinq autres, plus jeunes, eurent l'air de se désoler.

« L'autre vieux con va encore piquer sa crise, je l'imagine déjà venir en hurlant…Aaahhh mes pauvres oreilles. T'aurais pas pu attendre dix minutes que mon mal de crane soit passé, sérieux, mec ? se plaignit un blond, aussi jeune que Kanda.

—Tu vas prendre ta baffe de la journée, mon petit pote ! » renchérit un garçon aux cheveux roux.

Celui-là lui rappelait odieusement Lavi avec son air insolent et ses cheveux, et en plus de ça, il ne comprenait pas la manie qu'avaient les gens ici, c'est-à-dire de parler si familièrement. Il porta la main à Mugen…Pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait disparue. Si cela le fit bondir durant un instant, il eut la prise de conscience de la normalité de la chose. Après tout, son innocence n'allait pas être montée avec lui dans les cieux, impossible. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de déplorer ce fait et de s'en trouver contrarié.

Bon, il se contenterait d'une réplique virulente envers ces crétins.

« Tsss…Fermez-la.»

Sa voix était menaçante, et après une série d'haussements de sourcils, les hommes se tournèrent. En avisant la taille de la foule, il cracha un « tch » mécontent. Il n'était pas sorti de ce merdier. En effet, ça se bousculait tellement au portillon que le serpentement du chemin menant jusqu'au portail doré paraissait s'élargir et s'agrandir de plus en plus. Il y avait des rangées dans lesquels jusqu'à cinq individus se serraient pour former une ligne stricte, alors que d'autres étaient désordonnées où certains se battaient pour passer devant. Joyeux bordel, en somme. Il n'y avait pas que des hommes, aussi des femmes, des enfants, même dans la file d'à côté qui menait en enfer, comme l'avait compris le kendoka. Vraisemblablement, sur les deux allées, les gens étaient vêtus des habits qu'ils portaient au moment de leurs morts, comme lui. On pouvait en voir quelques-uns aux corps cachés par un halo blanc, sans doute étaient-ils morts nus.

Le plus troublant, c'était que même avec la queue monstrueuse, il pouvait entendre les éclats de voix d'un homme jurant comme un vieux pirate alcoolique prêt de l'entrée, et que contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu attendre, les chanceux qui arrivaient jusqu'au bout du chemin se retrouvaient la minute d'après au fond de la queue d'à côté. Ceux au-devant qui avaient compris le triste sort qui leur était réservé luttaient à présent pour passer en dernier, ce qui faisait redoubler les grondements de l'homme.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Car vraiment, depuis quand les âmes destinées au paradis finissaient en enfer ? C'était impensable.

« C'est parce que y'a pu de place. » expliqua le type roux qui avait remarqué sa mine ahurie.

Il était penché vers lui, et en bougonnant, le japonais le repoussa et se laissa gagner par la stupéfaction. Plus de place ? Comment ça plus de place ? Mais c'était du foutage de gueule ! Décidemment, il était géré par Komui sans Reever derrière lui cet apparent purgatoire ? C'était terriblement et indéniablement accablant.

Quand le nombre de personnes eut suffisamment diminués pour qu'il ne soit séparé que d'un rang de l'autel sur lequel se trouvait le râleur, qui se révélait être un vieil homme en habit sacerdotal, celui-ci réclama le silence en usant de sa voix aux sonorités désagréables.

« Alors je tiendrai compte de votre jeunesse, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'on vous apprend, parce que j'ai jamais connu ça. En 23 ans de vie…Bon plus de deux milles mais on s'en fout, je les fais pas, ça n'est jamais arrivé. Alors soit les autres avants ils étaient vachement moins cons, soit y a un problème. Comment vous faites pour vous faire tuer si facilement ? »

Sa problématique n'eut de réponse que de grands regards absents, hormis un mauvais, provenant naturellement du kendoka.

« Ça me fait chier tout ça, y a pu de place, je suis obligé d'envoyer tout le monde à côté… Je vais lire le registre, donc si vous voulez bien cinq minute, t'façon ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez votre vie… »

Il venait de s'interrompre devant les auras menaçantes de ses gêneurs.

« Bref…Alors, ta,ta,ta,ta, disait-il au fur et à mesure que son doigt descendait la page du livre poussiéreux, ta…TA ! UN EXORCISTE ! »

_Tch…Pourquoi je sens que je suis dans la merde ?_

En effet, les yeux du prêtre s'injectèrent de sang, son visage devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate farcie sous la colère. Si cela inspira crainte aux autres, lui ne s'en sentit que provoqué et se prépara à dégainer…Pour constater amèrement derechef que Mugen n'était pas avec lui. Putain, qu'allait-il faire de _sa vie_ s'il ne pouvait pu s'entrainer ? Il venait de le réaliser, et il n'eut pas le temps d'envisager quoique ce soit car la main du vieux taré venait de caresser son visage avec la douceur d'un ours polaire en période de rut. Foudroyant du regard le roux pour son hypocrite « je te l'avais dit. », il saisit le prêtre à la gorge, prêt à lui refaire le portrait à mains nues. Cependant, la chose n'entacha en rien ses résolutions qui parurent décuplées par l'altercation.

« Quand je pense qu'on déploie vaillamment des morceaux d'innocences à travers le monde et qu'on vous offre ce cadeau, ce don, ce pouvoir, cette supériorité pour justement éviter ça et que comme des cons vous trouvez le moyen de vous faire assassiner et qu'on a deux fois plus de boulot ! C'est un scandale ! Je ne suis pas d'accord !

—Tch, t'as y cas aller toi-même vieux con on verra bien comment tu t'en sortiras ! »

La phrase venait de cingler de la bouche du japonais qui se laissait aller à la colère. Car franchement, qu'on l'accuse d'incompétence alors que c'était, après tout, la faute des scientifiques qui ne lui avaient pas accordé suffisamment de capacité de régénérescence à sa recréation, c'était un peu le pompon. C'était aussi la faute de cet akuma de merde qui savait viser, et peut-être un peu la sienne car il n'avait su esquiver, mais ce n'était pas de l'incapacité. En aucun cas. Ahhh, si Mugen était là, elle aurait connu multiples chaires…et il aurait sans doute fini en enfer.

Si son coup de gueule avait ébranlé la colère du vieillard, cette fois-ci, il se reprit finalement et répondit en une tirade ainsi burlesque qu'irréaliste.

« Oui, sans doute pourrai-je. Mais vois-tu, jeune avorton, moi j'ai un chien, un poisson, une souris, une vie ! Et une femme, des enfants et des petits enfants. Donc je ne peux pas. Voilà, camembert ! »

Non, vraiment, ce gars avait un grain.

« Et dis-toi p'tit que…PAR LA PIPE DE LUCIFER ! »

Son regard portait derrière l'épaule du brun, qui se retourna et découvrit que la file d'attente s'agrandissait miraculeusement d'une centaine de personnes…venant de celle de l'enfer. En effet, au lieu de disparaitre englouties dans le noir permanent, les âmes se retrouvaient extraordinairement sur le chemin du paradis.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

Pour la première fois, le type avait une réaction que Kanda trouva censée. Après être resté coi pendant une bonne minute, il claqua des doigts et un mégaphone apparut dans sa main.

« LES CENTS PERSONNES DU FOND ET LES 6 DEVANTS VOUS VOUS CASSEZ EN ENFER ET QUE CA SAUTE ! JE VAIS VOUS TRANSFORMER BROCHETTES DE PISTACHES MANGUEUSES D'HOMMES, VOUS ALLEZ VOIR ! »

Kanda hésita. L'enfer, le paradis, après tout quelle différence ? Du côté de Satan, ils étaient peut-être moins jeté.

« Toi, tu restes ici ! » lui intima fermement le prêtre.

Bon, apparemment, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

« Bien, moi c'est Saint-Pierre, et je vais te poser une question. Si tu as la bonne réponse, tu gagnes le droit de rejouer ! sourit-t-il, sourire qui tomba face à la mine constipée du brun. Hrrumm, tu gagnes le paradis. Clair ?

—Tch… »

Et bavard avec ça, pensa Pierre. Il soupira, et s'apparaitra à poser son énigme qu'il savait fatale à l'asiatique qui songeait de plus en plus à lui arracher les cheveux, quand une silhouette encapuchonnée aux mains squelettique munie d'une faux fondit sur lui.

« Tu fous quoi, là au juste AVEC TES QUESTIONS DE MERDE ? »

Sa voix d'outre-tombe qui faillit retirer un imperceptiblement frisson au brun avait déraillée sur les derniers mots.

« Y'a pu de place au paradis, je te les envoie. C'est plus grand chez vous, y a de la place pour tout le monde.

—ESPECE DE CON ! vociféra le squelette humain. Tu sais qu'on va finir par se retrouver dans la même merde si tu nous envoie des gens qu'ont rien à foutre là ?!

—Ah parce que S'tan il est pas content de pouvoir torturer des gens, maintenant ? Je croyais qu'il aimait justement détruire les innocents !

—Et le but de Dieu n'était-il pas de les sauver et d'expier leurs âmes des péchés ? Pardonner, pardonner, et sauver ? »

…

Ils stoppèrent leurs dialogues, remarquant qu'ils tournaient un peu en rond.

« Et tu crois que je t'entends pas depuis tout à l'heure leur poser tes questions à la con ! rajouta le gardien des enfers, mettant fin au silence pesant. Comment tu veux qu'ils sachent le nombre de poils de culs de Marie-Antoinette !

—Et toi, tu crois que j'entends pas aussi comment t'as piqué ta crise avec le Nexpresso ? Qui c'est qui meurt en allant chercher du café quoi sans déconner ! »

La faux trouva immédiatement le chemin du cou du gardien du paradis, et alors qu'une lutte psychologique s'engageait entre les deux entités, un coup de tonnerre déchira les cieux.

« Putain ! Faut arrêter on va encore faire un tsunami.

—Fff, soupira Pierre. J'imagine que je vais devoir poser des questions plus faciles.

—Et moi arrêter avec le Nexpresso. Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu une ou deux capsules avec cette journée de malade.

—Et moi donc…

—On pourrait s'en prendre un, un de ces jours !

—Pourquoi pas ! »

Sur cet accord commun, le prêtre se tourna vers un Kanda ahuri et reprit son registre.

« Bien, alors Yûu Kanda, 9 ans…

—Vous barrerez Yûu de ce papelard avant que je ne le déchire et ne dites pas que j'ai 9 ans ! » éructa le concerné.

Encore une fois, son innocence lui manquait.

« J'sais, t'as deux vies bon homme, mais nous on compte qu'une. Donc physiquement t'as 19 ans, mais chronologiquement et mentalement…

—PARDON ? »

Il allait éventrer ce type, et avec sa dentition s'il le fallait !

« D'un point de vue purement chronologique, t'as 9 ans. Bon, normalement, pour les gosses, si tu passes, on offre une banderole et un doudou si besoin, mais là y a pas le temps. Prêt pour répondre à la question ?

—Tss…Votre banderole et votre doudou, vous les pliez en quatre et vous vous les foutez dans le cul !

—C'est bien que ça se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur, continue à montrer ton enthousiasme. »

L'irritation gagna totalement le brun. Il caressa ses quenottes de sa langue, prêt à accomplir son cruel dessin.

« Bon, alors, quelle fut la première parole d'Eve à l'attention d'Adam ? »

…

Foutage de gueule. Comment il voulait qu'il sache ça ?

« Tss…Pourquoi c'est dur comme ça ? »

Saint-Pierre devint livide avant qu'un « oh merde » ne franchisse ses lèvres.

« T'as trouvé…Bon, tu peux passer. »

Et sans que le japonais ne puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, le portail géant s'écarta, laissant apercevoir le monde tant annoncé dans la bible, les jardins d'Eden.

**XXX**

Voilà bien longtemps qu'il était assis là, sur un nuage, à la limite de ce monde, regardant la vie qui s'écoulait sous lui, impuissant. Lui ne vivait plus, ne savait que faire. Au moins, il ne sentait pas le temps passer, ce qui était un sérieux cadeau. Souvent, il tentait d'imaginer la sensation d'ennui qu'il ressentirait sans cela, ce serait _invivable_. Combien de temps, déjà ? Une semaine, 1 mois ou 6, 1 ans ? Il n'en savait rien. Depuis le premier jour, il avait élu domicile à cette place.

Ce lieu était bel et bien en surcharge. Le grand village tropical qui le composait ne comportait pas assez de maison pour tout le monde, voilà pourquoi la plus part des gens finissaient assignés dans la même bicoque. Mais lui, lui n'avait pas voulu prendre asile dans la moindre de ces maisonnettes sur décorées. Non, il lui suffisait bien, à lui, son nuage. Petit nuage sur lequel il pouvait observer, sans cesse, regarder avec une mélancolie et une nostalgie frappante le monde qu'il avait laissé.

Bien des fois, sous la frustration et la colère, il donnait un grand coup dans l'écume sur laquelle il flottait. Cependant, comme pour lui renvoyer l'image sa faiblesse, elle se reformait, aussi parfaite, aussi douce, peu importe le moindre de fois où il la fissurait. En fait, Kanda détestait cet endroit. Le mot était même bien trop faible à son goût. Une aversion vomitive, une haine flamboyante par laquelle il se laissait dévorer, petit à petit. Il détestait cette voûte blanchâtre qui l'entourait, un blanc acidulé, agressif pour ses paupières, qu'il voyait même en fermant les yeux. Pourtant, il restait là, tourné vers les nuages, regardant le commun des mortels évoluer, assis en tailleur, le visage impassible, comme lors de ses séances de méditations. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ne supportait plus, exécrait viscéralement cet endroit qui l'oppressait.

Au début, il avait cherché Alma. Il était gentil, trop gentil, et niais, l'avait-il jugé parfois. Enfin avant qu'il ne tente de le tuer. Si quelqu'un méritait de se retrouver là, c'était bien lui. Toutefois, il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Pas faute d'avoir bien cherché, il avait passé le lieu au peigne fin, mais rien. Un type, plutôt jeune et visiblement aussi mélancolique que lui l'avait renseigné, lui expliquant que les très bons esprits se réincarnaient, tandis que les autres, ceux qui étaient juste bon pour mériter une mort douce, restaient. On ne pouvait rien y faire, ça arrivait, ou ça n'arrivait pas. La mort était ainsi faite. Après l'avoir sèchement écarté, il comprit que c'était ce qui avait dû arriver à son ami. Sûrement, évidemment. Alma était bon. Et lui, il faisait partie du milieu. De ceux au fond assez bon pour mériter le paradis, pas assez mauvais pour mériter l'enfer, mais insuffisamment pur pour obtenir la grâce de la réincarnation. Non, il était condamné à rester ici, à jamais, dans cette prison originairement salvatrice. Car enfermé dans le paradis, il devenait vite un enfer. Le japonais ne savait plus qui avait dit ça, mais il était certain que cette personne avait raison, tristement raison.

Alors il regardait, moyen d'occuper son éternité et de sortir un pied de la tombe, ses camarades combattre tous les jours. Camarades…C'était bien la première fois qu'il les appelait ainsi. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils les avaient toujours détester, non. Certains lui véhiculaient de l'indifférence, d'autres de l'agacement. Haine palpable, pas vraiment, du moins pas autant qu'il en ressentait pour cet endroit. Mais le sentiment d'appréciation en lui-même, il ne savait pas vraiment le déchiffrer. Il avait constaté en voyant ceux qui pleuraient beaucoup (Lenalee), ceux qui pleuraient simplement (Komui, et aussi surprenant que cela puisse lui paraitre, Allen et Lavi avaient eux aussi versés leurs larmes), ceux qui s'en foutaient (La semi-totalité des traqueurs et scientifiques), et ceux qui étaient contents (L'autre moitié et les Noah, qui avaient quand même engueulé l'Akuma parce qu'il n'avait pas rapporté Mugen et l'avait tué lorsqu'il avait rétorqué un naïf « je ne suis pourtant pas programmé pour faire le chien. »), qu'il ressentait quelque chose.

S'attachait-il ? Cette pensée le terrifiait et le laissait en même temps perplexe. Il aurait tout donné pour une altercation avec le moyashi, un « Yûu » du baka usagi, une Lenalee venant le déranger durant ses séances de méditations, et même un « mon fils » de Tiedoll…Bon, peut-être pas mais presque. Lui qui avait tant attendu la mort, elle lui semblait bien fade à présent.

Un jour, il réfléchissait, encore, et Saint Pierre vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Surpris, le kendoka ne dit rien, et se contenta de durcir l'inflexibilité de ses traits. Ce vieux con sénile, comme il aimait l'appeler, paraissait tendu et tenta en vain avec sa bedaine trop imposante de reproduire sa position. Son regard se plongea sur le monde qu'il observait, et piqué au vif, le brun se hâta de fixer un point invisible dans le ciel. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache ce qu'il ressentait, hors de question que quelqu'un le sache. Il était mort, mais il avait sa fierté ! Celui qui saurait que Yûu Kanda avait des sentiments n'était pas encore né.

Coulant un rapide regard vers lui, le prêtre parla :

« Tu regardes souvent en bas, hein ?

—Tch… »

Soupir de la part du vieil homme. C'était mal parti pour l'annonce qu'il avait à faire.

« Tu sais, j'te vois p'tit gars. Et j'ai trouvé de quoi te rendre heureux.

—Mon cul. »

Deux mots d'une syllabe, progrès.

« Tu vas redescendre sur terre.

—QUOI ? »

Le japonais s'était levé sous la surprise. Il se foutait de sa gueule ?

« Tu vas ressusciter. Encore. Jamais deux sans trois, comme on dit. »

Ça, il l'avait compris. Mais non, franchement, devait-il se réjouir, ou au contraire ? Il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni comment interpréter la nouvelle.

« Et pourquoi ?

—Eh bien y a pas énormément d'exorcistes, t'étais quand même pas mauvais, et le comte millénaire là, il fout trop de bordel. Attends, des attaques d'Akumas tous les deux jours. Ce n'est plus possible.

—Tch…Et je leur dis quoi moi, en bas ? »

Saint Pierre parut réfléchir.

« Ce que tu veux, après tout ça ne pourra qu'endurcir leurs foies s'ils savent que le paradis existe. Quoique, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux pas, tu dis que t'es pas mort. Après tout, on l'a jamais dit clairement pour nous, les gens ils flippent, ils savent pas, ça fait du suspense.

—Ils m'ont déjà incinéré, rétorqua sèchement le brun.

—Mais tu t'en fous, s'écria le vieux, on va t'en redonner de la matière organique…Bon, la couverture est râpée. Bah tu te démerdes, écoute. »

Un silence éloquent suivit ses paroles. Les doux vents frais s'infiltrèrent en eux, et les deux hommes fixèrent le néant, avant de se concentrer sur une scène de combat plus bas sous leurs yeux. Un Akuma de niveau 4 venait d'attaquer une femme qui venait de connaitre une rencontre rapprochée avec un arbre, s'effondrant au sol, une plaie béante à l'arrière du crâne. Son âme s'élevait déjà vers les cieux.

« Faut vraiment le calmer l'autre gros bouc avec ses gadgets débiles. Si ça continue on va être obligé de lui filer la garde au cul ! »

La garde ? C'était la meilleure !

« Parce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? cracha le kendoka.

—C'est compliqué, expliqua Pierre d'un ton confus. D'habitude, on a pas le droit…Mais là, y a vraiment plus de place. »

Nouveau silence.

Ils se remirent à fixer le monde des vivants. Kanda ne réfléchissait plus, et ne se concentrait même pas sur les images. Son esprit était préoccupé par une chose : Il allait sortir de cet endroit sinistre, il allait vivre.

**XXX**

Redescendu sur terre, il retrouva la joie des tissus organiques, d'une perception nettement moins bonne de la vue et des autres sens, de la pesanteur et de la gravité…Ainsi que de l'envie urgente d'aller se soulager. Il courrait donc sur le sentier menant jusqu'au quartier général, avant de se rendre compte que cela amplifiait l'empressement de son mini-Yûu. Sans ça, Kanda était heureux. Très heureux. Il était enfin descendu de _là-haut_, et il ferait attention à ne pas y retourner avant un bon moment, c'était certain.

Tandis qu'il voyait poindre l'entrée de la citadelle et qu'il en aurait presque souri, il songea que maintenant, à lui Mugen, les missions, les Soba de Jerry, les engueulades avec le moyashi et Lavi, qui avaient quelques courses poursuites à rattraper, les séances de méditations sans un mot ou presque avec Lenalee, et même insulter les traqueurs. De fait, empli de bonnes résolutions, le japonais accélérait son pas, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« KANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A ! »

_Mugen ?!_

Arrivait en effet vers lui son katana, muni de deux bras, deux jambes et..Putain de merde ! MUGEN AVAIT UNE...Ah non, autant pour lui, c'était juste la pointe qui pendait négligemment. Après l'avoir étreint de ses bras tranchants, elle se rangea d'elle-même dans son fourreau, et l'asiatique fit la chose la plus censée pour un homme dans sa situation, s'évanouir.

Dans la poche de son manteau gisait un petit papier sur lequel était écrit un mot, porteur d'un message transcendant :

« _Ici Pierre en direct de l'au-delà. _

_C'était justement pour te dire que tu devais déchirer ça après l'avoir lu, pas la peine de donner des soupçons aux gens. Aussi, je dois te dire que je me suis fait vachement engueuler et que j'ai dû beaucoup insisté sur ton utilité. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas. Ah, peut-être que t'auras quelques hallucinations visuelles et auditives, c'est normal…Ou pas. _

_Bon, et bien bonne continuation, et si tu t'évanouis, j'espère qu'on te retrouvera avant que tu ne sois tué, et si jamais ça doit arriver, fais-moi plaisir, meurs un autre jour. »_

* * *

**Fin ! **

**Pour le paradis, vous avez un peu une vision léger medley de ce qu'on entend/lit sur ça, avec quelques trucs que j'ai imaginé. J'aimais bien l'idée de mélanger les choses pour donner un truc pas trop éloigné de ce qu'on entend d'habitude mais pas trop proche non plus ^^. Pour ce qui est de Kanda dans le paradis, je dois avouer que je me l'imaginais pas heureux dedans, je ne sais pas, je ne voyais pas. **

**J'espère avoir réussi cet OS xD.**

**Petite review, clash, mot ? x) Tout est accepté, du moment que vous restez poli ^^. **

**Eventuellement, je m'étais dit que je ferai une suite au départ, mais finalement, one-shot, mais vu qu'on sait jamais, si vous voulez la suite, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir ^^.**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
